


Nick vs Luke

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring, Choices, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Sad, Trust, Written like a game, different ending, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: I hated Twdg season 2 ending : the Jane vs Kenny thing was bullshit and I am sure most of you agree with me.I always liked the idea of a Nick vs Luke ending :) They were the main guy characters and both of them had a liking towards Clementine.Nick becoming protective over Clem and Luke becoming colder over time (only caring for Clem and AJ & thinking Nick is a danger to them).So, I decided to write a Nick vs Luke ending.Enjoy! :DNote - The One-shot is written like a game.I would choose Nick because he is my favorite and I love him xD ♡





	1. Nick or Luke?

Almost everyone from their group was gone or dead. There was only Clementine, AJ, Nick and Luke left from the group. 

 

It had gotten colder and it was snowing. Snow was everywhere and Clementine was thinking to herself, she use to love snow, playing in it, making a snowman. But now, she hated it, the thought of freezing to death. 

 

Luke and Nick were in front of her, Nick's arms were crossed over his chest and Luke was looking around, making sure walkers weren't near us. 

 

I was walking behind them, holding AJ. And I was still wearing the same clothes as before. But, Luke and Nick had jackets now, Luke had a brown, unzipped jacket and Nick had a dark blue, zipped jacket. 

 

Nick turned to Luke. “We should stop, we should all rest…” 

 

Luke turned back at Nick, who stop walking. “We are not stopping, we will stop walking when it's dark out.” 

 

Clementine had stop walking and was standing by Nick. 

 

“Luke, we are all exhausted…” Nick looked down at Clementine with a worried look. “And Clem’s legs are probably hurting…” 

 

[ Nick, don't worry about me ] 

**[ Nick, I'm fine ]**

[ Luke… ] 

[...] 

 

“Nick, I'm fine...don’t worry…" 

 

**(?) Nick Will Remember This**

 

“You don't look like you are…” 

 

Clementine just smiled at him and Luke looked like he rolled his eyes.

 

“We can't stop!” 

 

**[ Nick's right ]**

[ Luke's right ] 

[ Stop fighting, both of you! ] 

[...] 

 

“Nick's right. Luke, we need to stop…” 

 

Nick smiled at Clementine while Luke was angry. 

 

**(?) Nick Will Remember This**

 

“Thank you, Clem...at least someone agrees with me.” 

 

“Clem, I am not going to let you and AJ freeze to death.” 

 

Nick was now rolling his eyes. “And what's going to happen if we all drop from exhaustion?” 

 

“What's your plan, Nick? Lay around in the snow?” 

 

“Fuck you, Luke! What is your problem, you have been fighting with me for days now!” 

 

Luke didn't say anything, he was just standing there, looking very angry. 

 

“Whatever…” Nick said as he turned around, he looked like he was lost in thought. 

 

Luke took out his gun and aimed it at Nick's head. Clementine was watching all of this happen, Luke was going to kill Nick! 

 

Luke has become colder over the last few days. What happened to the kind-hearted guy who couldn't kill anyone or anything? 

 

But Nick, he had become protective over her and worried about her too. He had become a great friend. 

 

**[ (Jump in front of Nick) ]**

[ (Grab Luke's arm) ] 

[ (Let Luke shoot Nick) ] 

[...] 

 

Clementine didn't waste time, she ran towards them, AJ still in her arms. She got in front of Nick, facing Luke. Luke was shocked and had wide eyes but, his gun was still aimed at Nick. Nick was still facing the other way, oblivious to what was going on. 

 

[ Nick!? ] 

**[ Luke, what the hell are you doing!? ]**

[ (Grab Gun) ] 

[...] 

 

“Luke, what the hell are you doing!?” 

 

This caused Nick to turn around and look at Luke. He had wide eyes, seeing Luke pointing a gun at him. “Luke…” 

 

Luke put his gun down, looking at Clementine's angry face and Nick's confused, worried face. 

 

Luke didn't look sad or guilty, he was still angry. 

 

“Nick is a danger to the group, who knows when he will get you or AJ killed!” 

 

Nick looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

[ You're right… ] 

[ You can't just shoot him! ] 

**[ He is your friend! ]**

[...] 

 

“Nick is your friend of 20 fucking years! And you were just going to shoot him because you think he is dangerous!?” 

 

“He killed Matthew! When will he get you killed!” 

 

“I don't care about that, he made a mistake. But how long until you try to shoot Nick again? Or try to shoot me?” 

 

“I would never do that! I care about you and AJ!” 

 

“What about Nick? Do you not care about him?” 

 

Luke was silent for a second, looking down but then, looked up at Clementine. 

 

“Clem..please, listen to me…” 

 

[ (Let Him Talk) ] 

**[ (Stop Him) ]**

 

“No! You listen to me!” 

 

Luke looked shocked and Nick didn't know what to say about the situation so, he was quiet. 

 

**[ Nick is not dangerous! ]**

[ What is wrong with you! ] 

[ Why would you do this? ] 

[...] 

 

“Nick is not dangerous!” 

 

[ (Take Out Gun) ] 

**[ (Keep Talking) ]**

 

“Luke, you're dangerous, not Nick…” 

 

Luke had wide eyes and looked very worried. He looked like he was about to say something but, Nick beat him to it. 

 

“Clementine's right, Luke…” 

 

Luke finally looked at Nick. 

 

[ (Shoot Luke) ] 

**[ You have to leave… ]**

[ Nick, what do you think we should do? ] 

[...] 

 

“You have to leave, Luke..you can't be with us anymore…” 

 

“W-what?” 

 

Clementine just looked at him, with sad eyes. She didn't want to make Luke leave but, he tried to kill Nick. Part of her feel bad for him and the other part feels disgust because he tried to kill his best friend over a stupid reason. 

 

“Clem...please...I have nothing left…” Luke had his head down again. 

 

This situation reminded her of when Lilly killed Carley. 

 

[ I’m sorry, Luke ] 

[ You tried to kill Nick! ] 

**[ Just leave… ]**

[...] 

 

“Just leave…” 

 

Luke looked up at her and he looked like he was about to take out his gun. Nick pulled Clementine behind him, in a protective way. Luke still took out his gun but, before he could shoot. Nick took out his gun and shot Luke in the shoulder. Luke yelled out in pain and drop his gun. Nick picked up the gun, his gun still aimed at Luke. 

 

“Get out of here!” 

 

Luke looked at him, Nick was angry and had some tears coming out of his eyes. Luke got up and had his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Fine…” Luke said, starting to walk away. 

 

[ (Stop Him) ] 

**[ (Let Him Walk Away) ]**

 

Clementine didn't stop him, she just let him walk away, watching him until he disappeared. 

 

She looked back at Nick who had lower his gun. He dropped both guns to the ground and fell to his knees. 

 

“Why? Damnit...I never thought Luke would…” 

 

Clementine walked around Nick, now in front of him. He was crying, I would be too, if my friend of 20 years did that to me. 

 

[ It's okay, Nick ] 

[ We’re going to be alright, Nick ] 

**[ (Hug Nick) ]**

[...] 

 

Clementine hugs him, after a second, Nick wrapped his arms around her too. Silently crying into her shoulder. 

 

[ I’m sorry… ] 

**[ It's gonna be okay… ]**

[ Did we make the right choice? ] 

[...] 

 

“It's gonna be okay..Nick…” 

 

“I hope so..I really do…” Nick said this as he held her, tightly. 

 

“It will be...I promise…” Clementine stopped hugging him, looked him in the eyes, and smiled at him. 

 

He smiled back at her, standing up. “We should go…” he said 

 

Clementine nods her head and they start heading towards the opposite direction, that Luke had walked away. 

 

They were going to miss Luke but, they had each other. 

 


	2. Ending Choices

Fate 

_Did you let Luke shoot Nick?_

 

You let Luke shoot Nick 

**You stopped him and save Nick**

  
  


Trust

_Who did you end up with?_

 

You ended up with Luke 

**You ended up with Nick**

You ended up alone (with AJ) 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

 

_ Ending Choices : _

**How you ended up with Nick -**

_ Save Nick, Make Luke Leave  _

Save Nick, Kill Luke 

**How you ended up with Luke -**

Let Luke Kill Nick, Forgive Luke 

Stop Luke, Make Nick Leave 

**How you ended up alone (with AJ) -**

Let Luke Kill Nick, Kill Luke 

Save Nick, Make both Nick and Luke Leave 

 


End file.
